


Imagine…Giving Scott A Quick Blowjob In An Empty Classroom

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Empty classroom. Hot boyfriend. Thirsty. What better to do than swallow Scott’s cum down?





	Imagine…Giving Scott A Quick Blowjob In An Empty Classroom

“Scott! Hurry up!”

He shut the door to the classroom, locking it as you pushed him up against it.

“Fuck, why do you look so hot today?”

He blushed, shrugging as you gripped his jacket, pulling his neck to you as you began kissing.

His head fell back as you trailed your lips up his neck, across his jaw and then onto his lips.

Your tongue pushed at them, invading his mouth once he let you in, mapping out everything you could.

You moaned at the taste of him, never able to get enough of him.

“Fuck, y/n”, he groaned when you bit his lip, pulling it back before letting it go.

He watched you, the glint in your eyes as you dropped to your knees making his body buzz with excitement.

“Someone’s ready for me”, you commented, stroking his hard cock through his pants, Scott muffling a groan at the touch.

You didn’t tease him too much, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down in one swoop.

As soon as his cock was released from his pants, it stood at attention, the head heated and red as his precum beaded at the slit.

You gripped his length, tongue flat as you moved forward, smearing Scott’s precum on your tongue.

The slightly salty taste just made you crave his full taste more, ignoring your own cock straining in your pants.

Right now, all you wanted was for Scott to shoot his load down your throat.

You held his cock up, licking from base to tip, getting his cock nice and wet.

Scott’s mouth hung open as your lips wrapped around the tip, your tongue sharp as you swiped across the head of his cock, making Scott squirm.

“Fuck”.

You smirked around him, before you took him deeper and deeper, slowly beginning to bob your head.

You worked what you couldn’t fit into your mouth with your hands, twisting and wanking his cock as you sucked, your tongue switching between licking at the vein on the underside of his shaft and playing with his tip.

One of your hands went down to your own pants, palming at your crotch as you attempted to get some sort of friction, the moans of Scott turning you on and making your cock ache for your touch.

But Scott was what you were more focussed on.

You could wait to cum until you were in Scott’s bed, riding his cock like there was no tomorrow.

Right now, in this classroom, all that mattered was Scott cumming.

You set a fast pace, your grip on his cock tightening as you stroked him harder, bobbing faster as you began moaning around him.

“Holy shit!”

Scott’s hands flew to your hair, gripping the back of your head as he took control.

He thrust into your mouth hard, fucking your face with his cock as you began gagging on his dick, the tip hitting the back of your throat each time.

“Fuck! You like that? Like choking on my big fat dick?”

You nodded as he held your face in place, your nose buried in his thick bush as you deepthroated him, tears leaking down your face as you tried your hardest to breathe through your nose.

Scott held you there for a few seconds, before letting go and listening to you gasp.

But he didn’t let you rest too much, stroking his cock as he instructed you to suck on his balls.

You nodded, sucking one into your mouth and rolling it around, sloppily sucking and moaning as he rapidly wanked himself.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Open your mouth, I’m so fucking close”.

You nodded, your mouth wide open as he aimed his cock, his mouth dropping open as he let out a filthy groan.

His cock shot rope after rope of his cum into your mouth and onto your face, splashing on your eyelid and cheeks.

You waited until he shoved his length back into your mouth, the salty taste of his cum like heaven to you as you swallowed it down, licking at his cock softly as Scott twitched, his dick sensitive.

When you were sure you’d sucked his cock dry, you let his length fall out of your mouth, moving back on your knees as you scooped the cum off your face with your thumb, before sucking that down.

Scott watched, gasping and chuckling, leaning down and kissing you hard, not caring that he was tasting his own cum.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect!”

You winked at him, taking his lacrosse shirt from his bag and wiping your face, before standing.

Once he had his pants back on and you made sure there was no evidence of what you’d just done, you both left the classroom and walked down the hall and out of the school.

Scott threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side as he kissed your head.

“Time for me to cum in that ass”, he mumbled into your ear, nibbling lightly as you bit your lip.

You couldn’t wait to get back to his house.


End file.
